


Pretty (And) Petty

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [12]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xiao Jun, Fae & Fairies, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mild Painplay, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hendery, hooking up to make others jealous, implied other relationships, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Someone as cute and pretty as Xiaojun shouldn’t have any reason to be sad. And he also shouldn’t have to be alone for the night, if he didn’t want to be.





	Pretty (And) Petty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.  
> Xiaojun/Kunhang was requested by QueenFen, WayV was requested by junesuns, I hope it lives up to your expectations. ^^
> 
> TW: mentions of cannibalism and death

#####

It had been a few decades since Kunhang had left his original home, the ocean, behind to find a better life ashore.

The thought might seem crazy to others of his kind, but it had seemed like the only way out.

He had lived in the deep waters, the caves, and the coral reefs for possibly up to a century. Sometimes, he missed them.

But the ocean came with many downsides. He wasn’t a siren, equipped to kill with either just a few magical words spoken, or sharp teeth and a strong body.

There were a lot of things trying to kill you in the ocean. It started with fishermen that went out far to find bigger fish, over carnivorous wales, to sharks, and finally, these sires, who were somewhat related but not really. They all posed a danger to his life.

After years in constant fear, Kunhang had decided to try the dry lifestyle for himself.

Ashore, there were less creatures trying to constantly kill him, especially since he had sought refuge in the castle of the Lord of the East, Lord Sicheng, who ensured no one would get past the fence to hurt him. Well, Yangyang usually had that job, but Yangyang was a subordinate to Sicheng, and also lazy as fuck, so Kunhang wasn’t going to extent any gratitude to him.

It was an easy life. There were no wars to wage, no battles to fight. Most of the time, Kunhang could just sweep the floors in peace, cook for the few human servants Sicheng kept himself, and laze around in the sun.

Sicheng had friends. Powerful friends. Other lords, other ladies, with courts as big as his own. Usually, Kunhang didn’t join when he went to see them. As the house keeper, he felt a duty towards the old castle, felt like it’d be wrong to leave it behind in enjoy himself elsewhere.

 

However, recent events had swayed him in that opinion, so when Sicheng had packed to visit his friend in the North, Johnny, who was celebrating his birthday, Kunhang had asked to tag along.

Recent events as in a man. Kunhang prided himself in being educated and generally acting rationally, but even he sometimes thought with his dick. He couldn’t help it. Plus, it was important to get away from the same old, dark walls for once, and visit other old, dark walls – he tried to tell himself.

 

Johnny’s estate was vast, definitely bigger than Sicheng’s, which was already huge enough to get lost. There was a much bigger lake, and Kunhang knew who to meet in there, as he was the reason why he had even tagged along.

Just one night had already made the travelling worth it, to him. And while the castle lay in peacefulness, most inhabitants still fast asleep after a wild night, Kunhang strolled through the flower garden.

Sicheng had a flower garden, too. One that Jungwoo, their gardener, took meticulous care of. There were different flowers in different fields, sorted by colour into a beautiful order.

Here, the fields were full of different kinds and colours, mixing into a bright spectacle of blossoms. Kunhang could appreciate both – but since this was new to him, it was more exciting in the moment.

A particular flower caught his interest, and he took a break to inspect it further. He internally whimpered as he crouched down and stretched his muscles, sore and bruised from last night.

The leaves were thicker than expected, and Kunhang was careful not to tear anything, but it seemed like it wasn’t really a worry. This wasn’t one of those flowers you had to treat like it was made from glass of it’d break. Just as he wondered what the name of this kind was, someone stepped behind him.

“Do you like the gerberas?” a voice asked, and Kunhang tumbled around to see a petite man smile back at him. He was wearing working gloves full of dirt stains, and his hair fell in mint green strands over bright green eyes – probably a faery, and probably the gardener here. Faeries and flowers went hand in hand, as part of their magic helped them grow to full beauty, and they were drawn to flowers like it was nature’s intention to keep them together – despite making a Faery’s magic just as lethal as it was beautiful, if used that way.

“Yeah, they’re all so colourful.”

“Thank you. You are…”

“I’m Kunhang, I’m from the Eastern court.” He scrambled to introduce himself.

“Oh, you’re Ten’s nixe?” the faery asked in surprise. Kunhang pouted.

“I’m not his.”

“You’re not? Well, in any case, I’m Xiaojun, I’m the gardener, if you haven’t guessed already. You’re up pretty early, especially considering…” he glanced over his shoulder, to look back at the castle, like he was worried someone might hear. “Didn’t you leave with Ten? Taeil told me you did.”

“Yeah, I did.” Kunhang shrugged. He didn’t want to admit it felt very nice to have people consider him to belong with Ten. Because Ten was the reason he had even come up here, had been the reason why the travelling had been worth it.

At the same time, immortal beings, such as himself, such as Ten, such as almost everyone in this castle, didn’t usually bond, not exclusively that was. Eternity was long, too long to be stuck with someone, no matter how perfectly they satisfied your desires. You were destined to grow bored eventually.

Kunhang valued his freedom. He wasn’t willing to give it up for anyone.

“Okay.” Xiaojun glanced at him, and from his look, Kunhang guessed he knew that there were bruises and marks littering Kunhang’s lower body and back, that he couldn’t sit even if he wanted to, and walking was already a strain.

“Do you need help? I sometimes help Jungwoo in the garden.”

“Really? No, I can’t ask that from you! I feel bad for making a guest do things. But I wouldn’t be opposed to company at all.”

“I can do that, but it’s really no trouble, just let me know what I could do.”

“Well, I’m just weeding a little, so if you know how to tell flowers from weeds, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Of course!” Kunhang beamed, and followed Xiaojun off the pebbled path, into the field. His back ached when he crouched down. It was a reminder of the last night, and Kunhang didn’t mind it at all.

“What are your tasks at Sicheng’s castle? Did you join his court recently, since you haven’t been at any events yet?”

“I’m his house keeper, so I usually stay back to… keep the house.”

Xiaojun chuckled the ghosted his fingers over a slightly tired blossom, that returned to full beauty under the touch. “Ours usually does, too, but because he doesn’t have a choice.”

“Oh, I heard of him, I think. The Poltergeist, right?”

“Yes, that’s him.” Xiaojun looked up from his work. He was almost as pretty as he flowers he took care of. Kunhang wondered if there was actually more to that house keeper, because Xiaojun’s smile lingered as he sorted through the different plants, occasionally ripping one that didn’t belong.

 

“What’s this one called?” Kunhang asked after a while of silent weeding. He wasn’t sure he had seen it before. Regarding botany, he lacked behind greatly. The ocean didn’t have the same flora as the shore, and it just wasn’t important for his job.

“That’s called buttercup. It’s pretty, right?”

“Yes, very!” Kunhang nodded eagerly.

“Many consider it a weed. Most decorative flowers will have big blossoms and look rather fancy, while this is more of an underdog. But it fits so beautifully between them, and its yellow is so bright, so I keep it.” Xiaojun gently explained. “And it can be poisonous to some animals.”

“Right.” Xiaojun seemed a tad too happy over the killing ability the flower held. That was the odd thing about supernatural beings. Some seemed naïve and innocent.

But they never were.

They had reached the edge of the flower bed, and Kunhang stood up, suppressing a groan from the strain of sore muscle it caused.

“Here, take one of the buttercups.” Xiaojun suddenly held one of the yellow flowers towards him.

Kunhang carefully accepted it “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, take it as a thanks for the help.” Xiaojun beamed. That was already enough of a thank-you, but Kunhang didn’t voice that. Not when Xiaojun had asked him about Ten just earlier, had held that pretty smile thinking of the ghost keeping this house.

 

Kunhang spent the rest of the day strolling about, the buttercup blossom pushed into his hair. By the time the castle woke for another night of ecstatic partying, the soreness in his muscle was nearly gone, and he was excited to what the night would bring.

 

Between the decadent and extravagant outfits most of the party guests wore, Kunhang felt like a wallflower. It didn’t really matter to him, because he had come with the intention of gaining only one specific person’s interest, and he knew that Ten had a thing for his face, an even more for his manners, rather than for his clothes.

“Lucifer, I swear, Kun makes the sickest punch, I think I might just get black-out drunk for the night.” Yukhei announced, before tipping back a whole cup of the rainbow-coloured liquid. Kunhang wasn’t sure what kind of magic had been applied so they stayed separated, but it wasn’t really… reassuring that he wouldn’t get some sort of poisoning from it.

Not to mention the scent of alcohol that burnt in his nose the second he took a sniff.

“Why aren’t you drinking, come on, don’t be boring!” Yukhei wrapped his hand around Kunhang’s and helped him bring the cup to his mouth. The liquid was sticky sweet on his tongue, but the second the alcohol hit, Kunhang had to cough.

“This is pretty strong, isn’t it?” he wheezed and Yukhei burrowed in laughter.

“You’re so cute!” he slapped his hand onto his back as he laughed, which made Kunhang cough even more. “I’ll get myself some more, take it slow or you’ll be passed out within the hour!” Yukhei recommended, before pushing through the people towards the table with food and drinks. Kunhang sighed and looked around the room. Most people were strangers. He had seen some before, when they had come to Sicheng’s castle, but even when people came Kunhang usually stuck to himself. While people partied, he swam peaceful laps in his lake and relaxed.

Now, he didn’t want to relax.

He found Ten’s face in the sea of people. He was dressed in lots of leather and some silver chains, and Kunhang had to grip his glass tighter and swallowed hard. He looked hot.

As if he had felt his gaze, Ten looked up and winked his direction, but he didn’t make any moves to break away from his conversation, and Kunhang didn’t feel comfortable interrupting it. He didn’t have any claims over Ten, didn’t have any rights to his time. Maybe, Ten didn’t even consider him for another night.

He took another sip of the punch and grimaced to himself when it hit.

“You don’t look like you enjoy that.”

“Xiaojun!”

“Hey, I saw you standing all alone.” Xiaojun smiled his pretty smile and Kunhang felt himself relax. It was good to see a familiar face.

“Yeah, Yukhei went to get more punch, I think…” Kunhang glanced around, but the tall figure of his friend was nowhere to be found. He had probably left to talk to someone else.

“The pet dog has lots of friends, don’t feel bad for being ditched.”

“Yeah, I don’t really mind.” Kunhang shrugged and looked Ten’s direction again. When he turned his attention to Xiaojun, he realised the faery wasn’t looking his direction either. He followed his gaze and found a man with ash-blond hair and a wine glass in hand having an animated discussion with a woman.

“Is that Kun?”

Xiaojun startled from his focus and cleared his throat. “Uh. Yeah. It just so… happens to be. How did you guess?”

Kunhang shrugged. He had guessed because he had probably thrown Ten equally as pathetic puppy eyes.

“Well, he’s probably having important conversations. Let’s, uh, let’s have an important conversation, too.”

Kunhang laughed “Alright, what important matters do you have to discuss?”

“Well, we haven’t gotten to know each other very well yet, so why not start there? I’m a faery. If that wasn’t obvious. I’ve been part of Johnny’s court for… I think maybe 80 years. And you?”

“Well, I’m a mer, a nixe, specifically. I’ve been living ashore for, well probably about as long, you know, time flies.”

“That’s true. Uh, sorry if this is too… straight forward, but I’m curious. I know how you become a siren, because of Ten, but how does one become a Nixe? It’s different, right?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty different.” Kunhang remembered how easily Ten had pinned him down – twice – the first time he had met him and attacked him, thinking he had intended to invade his lake. Sirens and Nixes were like North and South. “You become a Nixe if you down while suffering from your first heartbreak.”

Xiaojun gasped and brought his hands to his chest. He was really cute… “That’s awful. Well, I’m glad you don’t remember it, then.”

Kunhang couldn’t hold a giggle. All immortal beings, monsters, if you wanted to go there, had pretty gruesome ways to leave their mortal life, which then blessed them with an eternal one. And they didn’t remember the mortal life they had lived for long, after becoming immortal.

Usually, it was better that way. The exceptions to the rule was with ghosts, and most ghosts were revengeful and so full of hate they ended up destroying their own immortality.

“Do you like crisps?”

“Crisps?” Kunhang asked, slowly calming down from the giggling. He wondered if the alcohol had made him break into such a fit?

“Yeah, made from skin, they’re really crunchy and yummy. Come on, you should try them.” Xiaojun tugged on his sleeve, and Kunhang followed him to the table Yukhei had went to earlier. He looked the direction Ten had been, and found him standing with different people now.

He couldn’t fight the disappointment over obviously not being given priority. Not that he had any reason to be, but Kunhang had kind of hoped he still would.

Xiaojun had picked, what looked like… well, dried skin, up and handed a piece over to Kunhang. “I swear, it tastes better than it looks.” He assured him, and Kunhang decided not to overthink it, before biting down.

It actually was better than expected, because it was seasoned well, and the two found themselves stuck on the buffet table, slowly working their way through the finger food, while discussing which instrument was superior – violin or piano? –, Xiaojun explaining his preferred method of improving a waltz to impress a gentleman of his choice, and Kunhang trying to reason why water lilies might look pretty, but were actually terribly annoying.

It was fun. Not to mention Xiaojun was just so… cute. He was soft spoken, but excitable, and his mannerisms were adorable. Not to mention he was so pretty.

But they both kept glancing to other men. Sometimes, Ten threw him a glance back, but he never moved to come closer.

When Kunhang returned his attention to Xiaojun for the possibly 20th time of the evening, and found the faery rubbing his finger over his glass’ rim with a sad expression, he was fed up. Someone as cute and pretty as Xiaojun shouldn’t have any reason to be sad. And he also shouldn’t have to be alone for the night, if he didn’t want to be.

And what applied for him, also did for Kunhang himself. He wasn’t going to let some siren ignoring him ruin his evening, just because he had given him the possibly best orgasms of his life.

A new idea suddenly sparked in his head, but he didn’t voice it yet.

Instead, he kept his attention on Xiaojun, not caring what Ten was doing anymore.

“Did you ever consider moving back to the ocean?” Xiaojun suddenly asked, looking up from the glass he was playing with.

“Sometimes. But it’s not very nice there, so the temptation isn’t big.”

“Ah. I just wondered, because I lived in the city for a bit, but there’s much too few plants there. It’s no way to live for a Faery.”

“You looked right in your element between the flowers, earlier. And you fit in so well, you’re just as pretty as them.”

Xiaojun blinked his eyes in surprise, “Thank you. I do really love them, but not many people tell me that I can keep up with their beauty.”

“They should. Maybe they think it’s not necessary to point out the obvious, though.”

Xiaojun chuckled.

“Did you have too much of Kun’s drink? You’re suddenly sweet talking.”

“I was thinking it all day, maybe I finally found the courage to say it out loud.”

“In that case, thank you, again. I’d like to return the compliment, but I’m not really well versed in anything regarding the ocean. The only mer I know is Ten and… well, I don’t have to tell you.”

“No. Let’s not talk about him.”

Xiaojun nodded slowly, “You’re right, we shouldn’t. What about you, then, is your tail similar to a siren’s, or is there much difference?”

Kunhang smiled and shook his head, reaching out for more food. He handed Xiaojun a cookie, who happily accepted it. He looked genuinely curious, and Kunhang was more than happy to share information with him.

“No, sirens are made for speed and strength, I’m made to look beautiful.”

“Maybe I could get the chance to see it some day? So I can tell you exactly how pretty you are.”

Kunhang leaned closer, but Xiaojun didn’t pull back, and held his gaze.

“Want to get me naked, or what?” he asked and Xiaojun dropped the cookie he had been nibbling on.

“What? No, I… I mean, if wouldn’t be opposed, but…”

“I can help you with that, if you want. We don’t even have to use the swimming excuse, we can go right to bed.” Kunhang whispered, and Xiaojun took a shuddering breath.

“Really?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to run after Ten if he doesn’t want to give me the time of the day. Or night. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

Xiaojun kicked the cookie under the table, to hide the mess a little. “I want to. But I’ll be honest, while I do think you’re really cute, I might be using you to make someone jealous, is that a problem?”

“Not in my books.” Kunhang shrugged “It’s just sex, not a committed relationship, or it might be.”

Xiaojun smiled, “Do you top?”

“I’m flexible.” Kunhang shrugged. He loved to have someone take all control, ruin him, and then piece him back together. But Xiaojun definitely was too cute and sweet to be that type of partner in bed. He was so far on the other side of the spectrum, Kunhang was attracted to him the other way around. He felt the need to take care of him, make him happy. If Xiaojun would let him, which he seemed to do. Perfect, then.

“Okay, great!” Xiaojun beamed “I’ll show you the way.”

 

Having a guide was always a good call in these huge castles. It wasn’t like: you knew one, you knew them all, no, they each had different, confusing layouts.

They took countless stairs and walked through long hallways, deep into the private part of the castle, away from all the guest rooms. Despite that, the sounds of moans and cries of ecstasy were still audible here, and Kunhang felt himself grow excited in anticipation of what was to come.

Xiaojun closed and locked the door, before hanging the key over the handle – the only effective way to block passage for a ghost. Kunhang didn’t miss it.

He snaked his hands on Xiaojun’s waist, and turned him on the spot, so he could see his face. Xiaojun looked up at him with expectant eyes.

“Anything you don’t like?” Kunhang asked and started drawing small circles against Xiaojung’s hips.

“I’d like to keep it simple, can we?”

“Of course!” It actually played right into his own cards of just wanting to make Xiaojun feel good. “Kissing?”

“I love it!” Xiaojun leaned closer and captured Kunhang’s lips in a soft peck. He couldn’t hold a smile, as he kissed back, moving his lips against Xiaojun’s carefully at first, then more and more hungrily, until he finally licked into his mouth.

Xiaojun opened easily, but he didn’t leave Kunhang to do all the work alone. He played against his tongue and returned the teasing. Xiaojun’s hands had tangled into Kunhang’s hair, and he held tight, as Kunhang sucked on his tongue.

Their bodies moved closer, and Kunhang managed to press his leg between Xiaojun’s, pushing it up until he felt the hardness of his dick.

Xiaojun moaned when he moved it a little, and his hips rolled forward so he could rub himself on Kunhang’s leg, which then made the faery gasp even more desperately into the kiss.

It was so cute and Kunhang loved it, so, he encouraged him to ride his thigh by sliding it down again, giving Xiaojun the friction he sought. As expected, he immediately reacted to the opportunity, and kept moving in time with Kunhang, pushing his hips ups a bit more each time.

His grip on Kunhang’s hair became almost painful, but the pain went right to Kunhang’s own erection, throbbing in his trousers. That was interesting. He might actually get something else out of this, other than just a nice night with fun sex, if Xiaojun kept it up.

“You’re so cute, how are you so cute?” Kunhang whispered, before he pulled Xiaojun up by his belt, pressing their dicks together through the fabric. Xiaojun gasped and bucked up against him.

He moved them through the room, while also trying to get Xiaojun out of the three pieced suit he was wearing without tearing anything. Xiaojun was working on his clothes in return, and soon, all of them were on the floor, and Kunhang crawled on top of Xiaojun on the bed, kissing him again.

Kunhang liked kissing, but with Xiaojun, it suddenly became ten times as nice, and as important. It felt like he’d let him down by not kissing him.

“Do you have oil?”

“Of course. Do you want me to stretch myself? I can make myself look really pretty, I promise, you won’t regret it.” Xiaojun looked up with twinkling eyes.

“If you want to, but I’d be happy to do it for you.”

“I want to.” Xiaojun nodded and Kunhang let him shift their positions. He grabbed a jar from the bedside table and coated his fingers, before straddling Kunhang. He was kneeling over his hard cock, but much too far for him to actually fuck him. Not yet.

Xiaojun gave his own dick a few tugs, a small moan leaving his lips, then, he cupped his hand over his erection and balls, and pushed them out of the way, leaving Kunhang to see where he was already playing his fingers against his entrance.

He pushed one in, slowly but steadily, until he was in to the last knuckle, and pulled right back out, a small gasp accompanying it when he immediately thrusted it back inside, faster this time. Kunhang’s dick throbbed, as he watched how Xiaojun worked himself open on the finger, tiny moans steadily leaving his lips.

When he glanced up, he realised just how pretty Xiaojun looked. His ass was already a sight, but his chest was heaving, and his eyes almost closed, lips shiny from saliva and swollen from biting.

“Do you like it?” Xiaojun whispered, his voice so raspy already, Kunhang cooed.

“You’re so pretty, you’re doing such a good job!” he praised easily and Xiaojun smiled a little. He added another finger, and was now definitely working them against his sweet spot, because his thrusts became more urgent, and his moans rose in volume.

The times that Kunhang had watched someone finger themselves were few, especially considering how old he was, and he grew impatient. Sometimes, he himself put on a show, to rile his partner up. He knew he’d want them leaking and desperate to finally fuck him.

But he didn’t want to get to that point himself.

So, he decided to rile Xiaojun up instead. He seemed very easy to, if the thigh riding from earlier was anything to go by.

Kunhang smiled and tore his eyes from where Xiaojun had started to scissor his fingers apart, and let his fingers ghost over his legs. He started from where Xiaojun was kneeling over him, and slowly went higher, keeping the touch as soft and teasing as he could.

But it was enough to notice, of course it was.

“Kunhang?” Xiaojun whimpered, when he had reached his hips, close to where Xiaojun was still pressing down on his own dick to give him a perfect view of his entrance.

“Yes?” Kunhang ghosted his hands up Xiaojun’s abdomen, and finally over his pert nipples.

Xiaojun shivered at the touch. Kunhang heard him pick up the pace at which he was thrusting his fingers into himself, and his moans became breathier. He was really sensitive, it was exciting, and he wanted to see more of these reactions. He closed two fingers around both nipples and rolled them back and forth a little.

“Kunhang, ah, please.”

He looked up to see what Xiaojun was asking him for, and found his eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back. He looked stunning from the angle at which Kunhang was under him.

“Words, baby.” Kunhang teased. Normally, it wasn’t him demanding others to be more precise with what they wanted, but it was a fun change.

Xiaojun didn’t react with words, though. Instead, he spread his legs further and further, until he could rub against Kunhang’s hard cock. He had pulled his fingers from his hole, leaving it wet and open, which Kunhang felt from where he was dragging against him now.

He couldn’t hold a moan, and accidentally squeezed a little too tight where he was still playing with Xiaojun’s nipples, making him whine, but he felt the throb of Xiaojun’s dick where he was moving it against his own.

So, he wasn’t the only one who didn’t mind a little pain, then. This was getting more and more interesting.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Xiaojun moaned. His head lolled forward, and he looked at him with so much desperation in his eyes, how could he deny him what he wanted?

“Aren’t you adorable? Such a pretty little thing.” Kunhang had to let go of Xiaojun’s nipples, so he could grab his hips and then reverse their positions once more, pushing Xiaojun into the sheets.

Xiaojun visibly bathed in the praise, stretching and arching himself over the mattress. His light green hair fell into his eyes, and he looked downright angelic. An illusion if Kunhang had ever seen one.

He pushed his legs up, and Xiaojun easily opened for him. His hole was shiny from oil, probably just slippery enough to allow him to fuck him – but not making the slide perfectly smooth.

“More oil, or more friction?” Kunhang softly asked.

“Please, fuck me like this.” Xiaojun requested, blinking his eyes.

Kunhang would have said the exact same thing. He loved the burn from penetration that was just on the edge of painful.

In the back of his head, the wish to see how someone else might handle Xiaojun, in a different situation, one that was agreed upon before, safe-word-checked and everything, raised its head.

It wasn’t for now, though. For now, he had Xiaojun exclusively to himself. And he was going to enjoy this time he had in the role he had taken for the night.

Because Xiaojun was just so damn adorable.

Kunhang dragged his fingers over his hole, feeling how relaxed the muscle was. Xiaojun clenched around nothing, and Kunhang couldn’t hold a small “Cute.”

He used the oil that had gotten onto his fingers and wrapped them around his aching erection. He gave himself a few quick pumps, before finally lining up.

“Please!” Xiaojun moaned, and Kunhang didn’t bother being careful. The faery wouldn’t break, on the contrary. He thrust forward, sinking himself into the tight heat in one smooth motion, and Xiaojun cried out.

Kunhang didn’t give them time to adjust. Instead, he pulled back out without pause, and started fucking into Xiaojun at a pace that was overwhelming his own senses. Too much friction, too tight, too quick, made it uncomfortable in the way Kunhang loved the most, his head spinning from the sensations clouding his mind.

“Oh my Satan.” Xiaojun cried, his hands grabbing Kunhang’s arms, where he held tight enough to make it hurt more. His dick was slapping against his stomach, but the tip was shiny and kept leaking, so Kunhang didn’t bother changing anything, only focussing on the brutal pace at which he pounded into Xiaojun.

It was perfect, he looked so beautiful under himself, and his body opened so easily for Kunhang’s cock, it was like Xiaojun was made for this.

Kunhang quickly felt the pressure of his orgasm build in his stomach. It was just too much in the best way possible. Xiaojun’s walls clenched around him rhythmically, and he kept moaning so loudly and desperately, which mixed with Kunhang’s own moans and the sound of his hips slapping against Xiaojun’s ass.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Kunhang gasped.

Xiaojun groaned loudly, and hooked a leg around him, pulling him closer, “Inside.”

It was enough to let Kunhang’s foggy brain know what to do. His thrusts lost their rhythm quickly, and he just blindly chased his orgasm now, Xiaojun’s pretty moans sending him over the edge quickly. Kunhang buried himself one last time, and ground into him to ride the high.

Xiaojun mewled, when he came inside, painting his walls white, and clenched down to the point that Kunhang shuddered from the overstimulation.

The high wore off, and Kunhang felt sobered up and sated, but he realised Xiaojun was still rocking against his softening dick. He pulled out, and instead pushed in two fingers. He thrusted them, and started crooking them, searching for that perfect spot. He found it quickly, and Xiaojun cried out, jerking under him.

Kunhang watched him, how his dick kept leaking, and pushed his fingers right back against it.

“Fuck!” Xiaojun tightened his legs around Kunhang’s hips, and bucked upwards. It was stunning to watch, so, he repeated the motion over, and over, until Xiaojun was mindlessly screaming.

“Come on, can’t you come like this?” Kunhang teased. He rubbed his thumb over Xiaojun’s perineum and watched how his cock twitched.

“Please, oh, please.” Xiaojun whimpered, but he didn’t make any moves to touch himself. Kunhang gently massaged his thumb over his balls. “Please!”

Kunhang was thrilled by the rush of power, not something he usually felt much of. It would be easy to go off and do things, with Xiaojun so easily submitting.

It wasn’t what they had agreed upon though, so, Kunhang wrapped his free hand around Xiaojun’s length, and watched him immediately buck up into it. Before he could even start anything, Xiaojun was already coming all over his stomach, clenching down on Kunhang’s fingers, with the most beautiful cry. He worked him through it, until he started to tremble in oversensitivity, and Kunhang pulled away.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Xiaojun gasped. There was cum running down his ass, his hair was mussed up into a perfect mess, and his eyes barely open – he was even prettier than before.

“Agreed.” Kunhang let himself flop down on the bed next to the faery.

Xiaojun leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “Thanks for saving the night. Screw annoying men who don’t how to appreciate us!”

Kunhang laughed. “Right, screw them until they screw us again.”

“Pretty much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone want to read a Sub/Dom scene with Xiaokun or am I starting to go crazy for real?
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
